


Nancy's Resume for Pancake City

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: Nancy's thoughts while she summarizes her "cooking experience" for a resume for a job at Pancake City.





	Nancy's Resume for Pancake City

“Determined, bright student with…excellent communication skills?” Nancy had to laugh at herself, even Ned, her doting boyfriend wouldn’t even say she had excellent communication skills, and he wasn’t even around when she asked people about their dead mothers.

“Student with great obedience?” Ha! Also a no. Her dad alone could go on for a week telling all the times she had gone against his orders. Maybe she should come back to her resume summary later…

Relevant Experience. She had plenty of this and nothing to hide.

Prep and Personal Chef, Deception Island      October 3-5, 2003

Collected necessary ingredients and took orders from client, keeping her well fed and out of the hospital.

“Ha, even Becky from Icicle Creek Lodge couldn’t say that.” She mumbled to herself with pride.

Dessert Chef, Cafe Kiki, Paris            July 24, 2006

Mastered and served a variety of desserts in an extremely timely manner.

“I did also make Minette’s tea and JJ’s cookies while in Paris. That totally would fit with the Dessert title. Well I can bring it up in the interview if necessary. Also nice I can say I worked for a day when really it was like maybe 10 minutes.  Hmm they better not ask why these were all so temporary, that could be ugly….”

Short Order Cook, Icicle Creek Lodge, Alberta, Canada       June 12-19, 2007

Accommodated a variety of diets, allergies, and food choices for guests, three times a day.

“Yeah, accommodated _after_ I found out about the Paprika allergy. Stupid Tino.”

Snack Shop Manager, Waverly Academy              October 13-16, 2009

Determined shifts. Restocked supplies.  Mastered multi-tasking.

"Determined shifts, aka opened whenever I felt like it."

Bartender, The Screaming Banshee, Dublin, Ireland Oct 6, 2008

Easily adapted to unique ticket system. Prepared many non-traditional orders.

“Like who the hell asks for a Bleeding Horse or Bog Punch here in the States? I guess Pancake City doesn’t actually serve alcohol anyway does it...oh well!! My extracurriculars are a little light so I just need stuff to fill the page. Plus also who reads this far down anyway? And no one is going to check my references since it’s in Ireland. And those guys know how to drink. That’s got to be some real points right there!” Nancy cried with excitement. Solving mysteries was great, but in between cases was not great. She needed steady entertainment and a steady supply of cash that wasn’t named Ned Nickerson or Carson Drew. She _had_ to do this for herself.

Skills

Quick Learner, Bartending, Multi-Tasking

Achievements

Gastronaut, Thirst Quencher, Brewmaster, Sausage Sleuth, Gelatina, Egged, Charmed, Piper

“Piper, they could totally think like piping frosting or mousses or something.” Nancy cackles. “Now to troll the people that are actually reading this far down.”

Sassy Detective, Wannabe Hero, Big Spender, Dollhouse Arranger, Websteressa, Euro Trash, Spy, Trivia Tamer, Spooks Galore, Cagey, Bomb Expert, Dive Master

“Ugh, now back to the summary section. Let’s try: ‘Determined bright student with a need to succeed or die trying’. Yeah, nope. ‘Experienced student with great work ethic ( _work all night sleep all day, I’m looking at you Thorton Hall_ ), desirous to succeed and excited to learn new skills.’ _There we go, that looks good. It’s not the most traditional of resumes but I should be good. And I will have no problem wrangling references if that becomes a thing._ Nancy thought smugly to herself.


End file.
